The Adventures of Clarabeth
by Badger 2700
Summary: When Clarence decides to hang out with Elizabeth more by going out with her, little did he know that he'd also be going out with protective older brother Jim-Bob. Takes place between season 6 and 7. I don't own the Waltons. Please review.
1. First Date

"So Elizabeth, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" said Clarence. "Of course, but someone would have to drive us." said Elizabeth. "Okay, well I'm available all week, so just let me know when. Bye." said Clarence as he left.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

Hmmm...Who could I ask to drive me and Clarence? Jason, no he's too busy with school, music and work. Ben, no he's too busy helping Daddy at the mill. Mary Ellen, no she's too busy with work and John Curtis. Erin, no she's too busy with work. Ahhh ha, I've got it, I'll ask Jim-Bob

Normal P.O.V

"Jim-Bob, since you are my favorite brother, could you possibly drive me and Clarence on our date?" asked Elizabeth. "A DATE?!" asked Jim-Bob shockingly. "Yes, a date." said Elizabeth. "Fine, but I'm also going to be your chaperone. How does Friday night sound?" said Jim-Bob. "Perfect. Thank you." said Elizabeth happily as she gave Jim-Bob a kiss on the cheek.

Later that night:

"Jim-Bob, Clarence and I are going to see a movie and then go out for ice cream after." said Elizabeth. "Okay, looks like I'll have to ask to borrow the car, because my car can't fit three people." said Jim-Bob. "I saw Jason in the barn practicing." said Elizabeth as the two walked off toward the barn.

"Jason, I need to borrow the car on Friday night." said Jim-Bob. "Why can't you use your car?" asked Jason. "I have to chaperone Elizabeth and Clarence's date and my car can't seat three people." said Jim-Bob. "Okay, you can use the car, but don't wreck it or anything." said Jason.

Friday night:

"Jim-Bob, are you ready?" asked Elizabeth. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go." said Jim-Bob. "Now hold it you two, where are you going all dressed up fancy?" asked Olivia. "I have a date with Clarence and Jim-Bob is chaperoning us on our date." said Elizabeth. "Okay, don't stay out to long and be careful." said Olivia sternly as the two left.

25 minutes later:

"So what movie do you want to see?" asked Clarence. "Let's see that new romance movie that came out." said Elizabeth. "Can't we see something else?" asked Jim-Bob. "No." said Elizabeth. "Fine." said Jim-Bob.

The movie started and Jim-Bob was seated right behind Elizabeth and Clarence. "This movie is so sweet." said Clarence as he went to put his arm around Elizabeth, but was stopped by Jim-Bob reaching over to grab some popcorn. "Yeah, it is." said Elizabeth. "Do you know what's sweeter?" asked Clarence. "No, what?" asked Elizabeth. "You." said Clarence as Jim-Bob reached over to have a drink of some root beer which he began to drink very noisily.

1 hour later:

"So, did you like the movie?" asked Clarence. "Yeah, I did. How about you Jim-Bob?" asked Elizabeth. "No, I didn't like it. Now we are going to get ice cream and then head home." said Jim-Bob as the three pulled up outside of an ice cream parlor. "Hi, I'll have strawberry." said Clarence. "I'll have chocolate." said Elizabeth. "I'll have mint." said Jim-Bob as he handed the clerk some money. "Here you guys go. Elizabeth, be careful that that doesn't stain your dress." said Jim-Bob.

25 minutes later:

"Here we are." said Jim-Bob as the two got out of the car. "Supper's on the table, did you two have fun?" asked Mary Ellen. "Yeah, we did." said Elizabeth. "I didn't." said Jim-Bob. "Why not?" asked Mary Ellen. "I had to sit through that new romance movie." said Jim-Bob miserable.


	2. First Boyfriend

"Elizabeth, I've liked you for a long time and was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" asked Clarence. "Yes." said Elizabeth breathlessly. "Okay girlfriend, anyway I've gotta go and do some chores. I just wanted to ask you that. Oh and tell your ma that I will be by for dinner tonight." said Clarence as he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"JIM-BOB!" screamed Elizabeth. "What is it? Who's hurt? Are you okay?" asked Jim-Bob panicking. "I'm fine, Clarence asked me out and I said yes." said Elizabeth. "Oh no. Well in that case, it's time to lay down a few rules: you must always have a chaperone on your guys dates, if he hurts you he's gonna be sorry, and finally someone always has to be near you two." said Jim-Bob. "Are you gonna give Clarence the talk?" asked Elizabeth curiously. "Yeah, I will after supper." said Jim-Bob.

That night:

"Now Clarence, if you are dating my sister I have to lay down a few rules: respect her, if you hurt her you're gonna be sorry, and no getting to handsy with her." said Jim-Bob sternly. "Okay Jim-Bob. Don't worry."said Clarence shakily.


	3. First Kiss

Clarence and Elizabeth were walking by Drucilla's Pond. "Elizabeth, this is the perfect time to have our first kiss." said Clarence. "I agree." said Elizabeth. The two leaned in and shared a kiss but little did they know that Jim-Bob who was fishing saw them.

"Bye." said Clarence as he left. Elizabeth, happily walked into the house only to be met by an angry Jim-Bob. "So Elizabeth, what did you and Clarence do today?" asked Jim-Bob. "Nothing much, we just walked around Drucilla's Pond." said Elizabeth. "Is that so?" asked Jim-Bob. "Yes." said Elizabeth. "Tell me what you two were doing right now or I'll tell Mama that I saw you two kiss." said Jim-Bob. "Okay fine, we had our first kiss. Please don't tell." said Elizabeth. "Don't worry, I won't." said Jim-Bob. "Wait, how did you know that we kissed?" asked Elizabeth. "I was out fishing." said Jim-Bob as Elizabeth's face turned bright red.


	4. First Breakup

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." said Clarence seriously. "Okay." said Elizabeth. "My family is moving to North Carolina because my pa found a better job. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but we're going to have to break up." said Clarence.

"Jim-Bob." said Elizabeth sobbing. "What is it? Is it Clarence? I'm going to hurt him" said Jim-Bob angrily. "Clarence broke up with me." said Elizabeth. "Ben, Jason, Clarence broke up with Elizabeth, you two go give him a piece of our minds." said Jim-Bob to Ben and Jason. "Wait don't. Clarence and his family are moving to North Carolina." said Elizabeth who was by now shaking. "Oh Ben, Jason go back to your chores. Sorry." said Jim-Bob. "My heart hurts." said Elizabeth sobbing. "I know it does. Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I know what will cheer you up. Let's go for ice cream." said Jim-Bob. The two got into his car and drove off.


	5. First I Love You's

"Elizabeth, do you wanna know something?" asked Clarence. "Yeah, sure." said Elizabeth. "I love you." said Clarence. "Awww, that's so sweet. I love you too." said Elizabeth happily.

1 hour later:

Jim-Bob opened the door to find Clarence who had his eyes closed and was holding a box of chocolates and a rose. "Elizabeth, I bought these too express my love for you." said Clarence as he kissed Jim-Bob's hand. "Wow, your knuckles are really hairy." said Clarence opening his eyes. "Oh my goodness. Sorry Jim-Bob, please give these to Elizabeth. " said Clarence as he ran away with a red face and crying from embaressment. "Well, looks like someone likes you." said Ben laughing as he headed toward the mill.


	6. First Slow Dance

"So, will you go to the barn dance with me on Friday?" asked Clarence. "Yeah, sure." said Elizabeth. "Great, see you then." said Clarence.

Friday:

A slow song came on and Clarence and Elizabeth began to slow dance. The two danced almost to the end of the song, but Jim-Bob cut in. "Jim-Bob, why did you do that?" asked Elizabeth irritably. "He was getting too handsy with you." said Jim-Bob. "No he wasn't" said Elizabeth as she slapped Jim-Bob.

Later that night:

"Elizabeth, I know that you're mad at Jim-Bob for cutting in, but was it really necessary to slap him?" asked Erin. "No." said Elizabeth. "Good, now go apologize, sing that song you sang to him for his birthday." said Erin. "Okay, I will" said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: I don't wanna make a scene

I don't wanna let you down

Tryin' to do my own thing,

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright keep it together where ever we go

And it's alright oh well whatever

Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy

That someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do

I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason, why

I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off

Look at me in the eye

I'd say I could never get enough

Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go

And it's alright oh well whatever

Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy

That someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do

I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason, why

If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

Look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy

That someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do

I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't wanna make a scene

I don't wanna let you down

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I just wish you weren't growing up so fast." said Jim-Bob. Elizabeth responded by hugging Jim-Bob.


	7. First Crush

"Elizabeth, I like you." said Clarence. "Well, I like you two." said Elizabeth. "As more than a friend?" asked Clarence. "Yes, is that how you like me?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, anyway thanks for lunch. I have to go home and do some chores." said Clarence as he left.

"Jim-Bob, I have a crush on Clarence and he feels the same way." said Elizabeth happily. "Oh dear! Just make sure to not get all lovey dovey until you two start to date." said Jim-Bob as Elizabeth hugged him.


End file.
